lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tycio
StopWelcome to Team ! The was founded on September 14, 2010. is not your typical television series wiki — it has an established methodology and organization that promotes continuity and consistency within the wiki. At the top of every wiki page there is a blue navigation bar with four tabs: On the Wiki | LG Wiki Content | LOST GIRL News | Clan LG Wiki. Move your pointer over each one, click on what it includes, and familiarize yourself with the . Please read the Policies and Procedures before editing or creating pages. The wheels of this wiki do not need to be reinvented. Understand how to edit pages in this wiki by reviewing the style and format of existing articles (for example: Succubus, The Morrigan, The Ash, Shapeshifter, The Norn, Lauren, Vexed, Anna Silk). Please remember that deductions are conclusions but not facts. They belong in the \ Trivia / section. Hypotheses are opinions and belong in the article's Talk page. If a page has been vandalized, let me know about the problem on my talk page and I will handle it immediately. The Policy for vandalism is strictly enforced. The policies of the are found herein. To see what categories and pages exist in the wiki, visit: Content. For wiki pages that need additional or missing information, visit: article stubs. For subjects mentioned in the wiki that need a page created for them, visit: page wanted. I hope you enjoy the and your experience with it. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or need help with anything! Virago a-go-go, Admin STOP creating redirects Don't create pages just to redirect them to another existing page. First: the policies of the Lost Girl Wiki discourage redirects (read the editing policies). Second: you don't create a redirect just for the hell of it. Only when a subject is a "Wanted Page" do you create the page for it -- and you certainly don't do it just to redirect. Virago a-go-go (talk) 08:29, December 18, 2016 (UTC) "Season 6" There is no such thing as a "Season 6". This wiki reflects the correct history of Lost Girl. A screw-up in the printing of the North American DVD/Blu-ray packaging does not change that fact. An incorrect description of the second half as "Season 6" by television distributors does not change the facts either. Chill on trying to push a "Season 6" into this wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:15, December 24, 2016 (UTC) :It could be possible that Showcase authorized the splitting of season 5 (even though they did not initially do so) rather than viewing both Showcase OnDemand and the official blurays as errors. talk2ty 07:12, December 25, 2016 (UTC) ::You still don't get it. ::The series concluded on October 25, 2015. What came after does not change the factual history of Lost Girl from concept to final episode. Whatever way Showcase schedules the reruns for OnDemand purpose, or third-party television broadcasters refer to the reruns, the first-run of the series was only five seasons. The North American DVD/Blu-ray is not the sole product available but it is the only one that screwed up Season 5 on its packaging. Virago a-go-go (talk) 21:47, December 25, 2016 (UTC) I am having to stay on top of your edits way too much You need to R-E-A-D the policies of this wiki. You need to follow instructions. You need to play by the rules that exist. You do not join a wiki and decide that you're going to re-arrange its "furniture". If you cannot edit pages by following the instructions in Clan LG Wiki|How to, and the Policies and Procedures, I will have no choice but to block your access to this wiki. Virago a-go-go (talk) 07:53, December 24, 2016 (UTC) You have been blocked I asked you to not create redirects -- and you created a Zeus page just to redirect to Zee (one of several redirects created on the same day). I advised you to read the policies and editing instructions of this wiki before making any more edits -- and you created multiple character pages that lacked Lost Girl Wiki page structure and formatting. You refuse to learn how to participate in this wiki. I can't babysit what you do and I refuse to be constantly cleaning up after elephants. Therefore, you are not welcome here. Virago a-go-go (talk) 11:43, December 31, 2016 (UTC)